


Naughty Freemance Fics

by RedScreams



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A collection of short naughty stories with my favorite pair! Length will vary for each, but they'll be generally light-hearted.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Kudos: 21





	Naughty Freemance Fics

It was the first sunset where Earth no longer feared the Combine. The gateways permanently shut off, their command structure broken to feeble remnants, and their legacy set to be reversed. It was a joyous time for many rebels wanting to let loose, while others reserved themselves for working toward stability and Earth’s rebuilding. And some chose a balance of celebration and alone time.

Alyx and Gordon sat next to each other as rebels were singing, laughing, drinking, flirting around a Breencast bonfire. Things Gordon took for granted in his own time. Faces that were once listless and anxious were now sanguine and easygoing. He didn’t comment much, but his smile said enough. He felt a jolt in his body and he looked down at his hand being held by Alyx. She gave a warm grin and waggled her eyebrows. Her charm had him laughing, and he followed her lead as the rebels continued without commenting.

Alyx giggled her way to a secluded area on the rim of White Forest where a blanket was placed as a landmark. Alyx sat down and brought Gordon down with her with a giddy smile. They looked into each other’s eyes, their joy filled with a different kind of yearning.

“It feels so unreal,” she said. “Not just the Combine being gone but… Us two. I never pictured I’d see it with you.”

Gordon smiled softly and grasped her hand. A stream of joy and vulnerability washed over her as Gordon wiped her tear as she sniffled and chuckled.

"Sorry…"

"Take your time," Gordon assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

She understood and cooled off as he leaned closer to her. They shared a kiss that went into a state of perpetual craving, both unable to keep their lips off each other. Their hands ran through each other's hair, her moans getting louder.

Gordon kissed her collarbone as he stripped away his civilian shirt. Any nervousness he might have experienced melted with the high of victory and the woman who helped achieved it. Alyx tried to remove her own shirt, but the feeling of Gordon's lips on her skin slowed her pace.

She lied down as Gordon's weight pressed onto her, chuckling as she gasped from the heat of his body and breath. All his mind told him was to see more of her, and he pressed his fingers to her waist to rub and massage her thighs. Soft, low sounds came from his mouth as he took off her jeans and nibbled toned yet squishy flesh.

He pressed his fingers on her crotch through her panties, feeling her melt under his touch as she stifled her vocal gasps. Her purple panties were soaked as he rubbed her fabric, leading him to lower them as he could now insert them fully. She put a hand over her mouth to hold a giggling yell, and Gordon positioned himself to nibble on her exposed leg. 

"I can't believe a geek like you could get so frisky!" Alyx quipped while panting. "You _really_ wanted this prize huh? **Come get it, then!"**

Alyx laid on her side and smacked her butt with a laugh. Gordon was too flustered for a comeback, but a nonverbal one would work just as well. He gave her tushy a quick love bite, causing her to yelp with both of them giggling. He clutched her ass as he leaned up to her back, both feeling the other's warmth on a cool evening.

Gordon grabbed his dick and rubbed it across her wet pussy and gave a blushing face as his member slid in with ease. Alyx made a soft giggle and moaned as it grew inside her. Now safe and secure, Gordon's dick thrusted and hit a spot that made her shiver.

He held her body close to him, and Alyx felt herself being filled up every second. His pounding quickened as her pussy sent him into blinding lust, grunting with each wet slap. The sight of her ass and clothes breasts jiggling drove his hunger as Alyx grit her teeth and clutched the blanket in a death grip. 

"I'm close, Alyx…!" he groaned.

She only responded with a muffled whine but have a thumbs up, making him chuckle for a bit. The moment of ease got in extra thrusts as she vibrated from the force of his hips. With the final bursts slowing down, he exited and shot his spent load across her back, moaning in blissful pain and release. Alyx twitched from the fucking and was too exhausted from orgasm to say something snarky. 

Naturally, Gordon offered to step in when his breathing regulated. He leaned closer to Alyx and whispered.

"How do you feel about _that_ come back?"

Alyx groaned and turned to face him with a fake scowl.

"I've been a terrible influence on you," she remarked.

Gordon gave a boyish grin, causing her facade to fall with a laugh. They gave a softer kiss to finish the celebratory act of getting busy. It ended abruptly as they heard rustling, perhaps from the other rebels. They snickered and got dressed up to make a quick get away, with Gordon grabbing the blanket like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be slow in taking requests at the bottom, but if you have really good ideas I'll definitely think it over!


End file.
